Raccoon
by BlackRoseGreenClover
Summary: This fic, is MEANT to be "pointless gorn" or whatever. I WROTE it that way. I DON'T care if you find it pointless. I am NOT looking for anyone to whine about the pointless violence. Dimitri gives some kind of explanations so yeah. Not totally pointless.


It was a slow day for the cooper gang, and sly was taking it easy. Everyone was hanging around, laughing talking; the usual, even panda king and the guru were there. Well...almost everyone was there. One tall purple Marine Iguana and he went by the name of Dimitri Lousteau. He was missing. "Ok, ok, roll call." Sly called out. The laughter stopped abruptly. "Bentley?" Sly started. The turtle raised his hand. "Here" He said, putting his hand down. "Ok." Sly crossed off Bentley's name, moving down the list. "Murray?" He asked, the hippo waved his hand in the air. "The Murray is here." He boldly stated, striking a pose, then putting his arms down. Sly nodded, crossing that name off too. "Penelope?" He called. "Here" The mouse said, raising her hand, and then putting it down shortly. Sly crossed it off. "Guru?" He called. The guru responded; Sly crossed him off. "Panda King?" He asked. The panda nodded his hands together. "I'm here." He replied. Sly checked him off. "Dimitri?" He asked. No answer. "Dimitri?" He said it again, his eyes darting around. "Are you here Dimitri?" He didn't know rather to be angry or worried. "I think he's out Sly." Murray answered. Sly let a sigh. "Ok. I'll go get him. We need him right now. There's an announcement." The raccoon swiftly left the room, then hideout itself to find him. He checked every spot the Iguana was usually seen. No one had seen him. Sly was worried. The hell could he have gone off too. He stood there in an alley way, breathing heavily from the running he had been doing. Then he felt it. A loud, painful, thwack smashed up against the back of his head. Another slammed against his back and neck and Sly started to cough up a small puddle of blood. He was shaking and couldn't see properly. .then he passed out.

When he regained consciousness, he couldn't see, his mask had been turned around. "Where am I?" He yelled, his cry echoing loudly. He panicked, he was tied down. A cold, cruel, insane laugh filled the room and sent chills down Sly's spine. "Crackerbox!" The voice called out. Dimitri. "I'm glad I found you." Dimitri said, approaching Sly. Sly's mask was turned back, enabling him to see. Dimitri stood there, his eyes blood red. Sly whimpered. "What are you doing here? What's going on, why am I tied down?" He yelled. Dimitri laughed, taking one hand from behind his back. In it, was a long, bloodied machete. Sly's eyes widened, his expression froze in pure horror.

No. No he couldn't, he wouldn't...would he? Dimitri started to play with the machete, running a smooth, long yet scaly finger against the edges of the blade. He grinned demonically, looking at his reflection in the slick, shiny metal. Unsatisfied with just his finger running along it, he licked the edges. After a few moments of silence, Sly was able to bring himself to talk. "What's that for?" Sly's tone was shaky. "You'll see." The iguana smirked. The lights came on, they were bright, so Sly was blinded for a few seconds. When he was able to see proper, he wished he hadn't been able to do so.

Around the room was horrifying. Numerous torture instruments were on a rusty, bloody cart. Each of which had verifying amounts of blood on them. Sly's breaths became heavy, and got worse as he scanned the rest of the room. Mutilated corpses of all sorts were scattered and hung on hooks or nailed crudely to the wall. Puddles of blood were splashed on the wall, and on the floor. Entrails were spread, organs as well. The bones were in piles. Sly choked back vomit, as his look of terror grew worse. He was shaking and sweating heavily, his heartbeat faster than it ever had been, he turned his sights back to Dimitri. Dimitri was still grinning demonically, no longer playing with the machete. The blood was no longer on it and Sly's stomach churned at the thought that Dimitri had licked it off. "Silly Crackerbox. Do you think I've spent my time stealing things? No, that's just something I do sometimes. Ever wonder why it takes me so long? Well. Think; think about someone beating me to something. Now look around." He explained.

His odd way of speaking showed up again, explaining how a few of the corpses met their fate. He was killing fellow thieves, not like crime bosses or whatever, THIEVES. Because they beat him to something. Rather than doing what the others would do, this was stealing it for themselves. Sly was next, yet wasn't sure why. "Are you crazy?" Sly screamed in the middle of how Dimitri had killed a dog who hadn't gotten to a large jewel before him. Dimitri's eye twitched, and his head jerked to Sly, then approached him. What seemed like seconds later, the machete was on Sly's throat and the iguana was muttering random gibberish. He had fuckin lost it. "I don't understand." Was all sly could say.

"I'm going to torture, and then kill you. What's so hard to understand? I feel I could be a much better leader. "He explained his tone calm as possible." Ok. Ok. But why kill me." He was struggling to ask, the knife had broken the skin a bit. "Because I don't like you crackerbox. You undermine my talent; I rarely get anything to do. And when I do, I'm barely praised. I'm taking your spotlight cooper. And snuffing you out while I'm at it." He said, not a single breath taken in the explanation. The machete had been lifted; Sly's breathing had slowed by a bit.

"Let's start. Shall we." The machete was set down, and a needle was chosen in place. Something was in it, but he couldn't tell what it could be, Dimitri pulled the plunge down, letting the liquid within the needle squirt out a few times. Sly twitched, he hated needles, and it seemed to be a large needle. Dimitri rolled up Sly's left sleeve, removed the glove and plunged the needle into the vein, causing Sly to give a jolt. A shot of some sort of adrenaline was in him. He was going to be awake the entire time, and feel everything. God fucking damn it. As Dimitri set the needle down searching through to find the next "tool", a lump formed in Sly's throat, he swallowed hard terrified to find out what was going to happen next. It took a lot to scare Sly, he'd been through some tough times, facing numerous foes and keeping his cool through over half of it, then again who wouldn't be scared if they were in his situation? Aside from masochists, of course.

Finally Dimitri settled on his choice, a pair of nail trimmers. "The hell?" Sly thought, he looked down at the nails that had been exposed from Dimitri taking the glove off they were quite long. "I suppose it'd be nice-" he started; "Oh shit." The iguana removed the other glove from Sly's right hand, and then slid the file out of the clippers, he muttered something about the fun starting.

The file slipped under a nail, then stopped, and Sly grimaced. He did this to each nail, every cut equally deep each cut dripping blood slightly. Dimitri then put the file on the tips of the thumb, at the very bottom of it. Sly's eyes were fixated on the file; Dimitri twisted Sly's hand, so he could watch him. His wrist was sprained, if not broken. Sly's eyes watered from the pain, he choked back screams. Dimitri slowly sliced off the pad of Sly's thumb, causing the whole thumb pad to look a bloodied mess. He chuckled when he heard a scream; it was muffled, but still there. The file dug under the pad of the index finger of the hand, slicing into it; then in a circular motion, cutting it off, the middle finger was next and Dimitri went slowly on this one. The pads that were sliced off were placed in a small pile. The file dug under the pad of the ring finger, slicing off the pad. By now the file was rather bloody, and Dimitri licked off the blood. A small mutter of "Fuck" was heard from Dimitri, and a few small droplets of blood dripped from a small cut on his tongue. He paused to touch the small cut, wincing at the touch, and then went back to Sly's hand. He slid it under the last pad on the hand he was working on; the pinkie. This one took a bit more concentration due to its size, but it was removed anyways. A pause, then the file slid under the thumb of the other one; slicing it off more like one would due to a potato or something in a sense, the pad on this thumb was set in a separate pile, rather than near the first ones. The second hand was twisted around. He cut the index finger pad off much like the thumb, noticing that each finger had a bloody hole on the tips of them, and he prodded each one with the end of the file causing Sly to jolt around. After each of the few spots was poked, he went to the middle pad of the current hand; he circularly cut it off, the file becoming slightly bloodier; he moved onto the ring finger, this one was quick, he wanted to finish this off soon. In his rushing manner, he nearly cut the pinkie off for a moment, before moving the file back to the pad and slicing it off. He poked the newly made spots, and then moved the file to the palm pad of the first hand. He traced along it lightly for a moment; barely breaking the skin of it. A small red outline, then it dug deeper, yet still not deep enough to cut it off, leaving the outline to become more noticeable; then it dug deep enough to cut it off, leaving the entire hand to be even more fucked up looking. He did the same thing with the other palm pad, tracing lightly, then a bit deeper and finally slicing it off. Sly noticed his completely fucked up hands, the pads completely missing on both of them. The hands were twisted back, and Sly unable to choke anything back, puked a bit. The file dug into the area, slicing around the nail of one index finger, as if trying to cut it off completely. Then he realized that was the point. New blood formed around the file, making it look almost like it was red rather than silver. He went to the next finger, cutting around the nail like the others, Dimitri wipe the blade clean this time; rather than foolishly licking it off before working on another nail. The middle finger was next up, slicing around the nail; and afterwards the ring and pinkie were next. The fingers looked even worse than they already were, as hard as it seemed to be; but it was. The other hand was worked on backwards, cutting the area around the pinkie nail, this time messing up a bit. Sly was choking back bile; and Dimitri was enjoying himself. .The ring finger was done in a precise manner, making sure to get every bit of skin on it. The middle finger was done just as precise as before; and each finger bled a bit from the slice, the middle bleeding a bit from each little movement of the blade. Once to the index finger, Dimitri became a bit excited. He was nearly done with the hand, and went to its thumb. For a moment the nail trimmers file was set down. A sigh of relief from Sly, than he felt a few of Dimitri's fingers wrap around the thumb of his right hand. A bending of it back and forward a few times, then a loud snap of the thumbs bone. Sly knew what was up next, he was going to break each finger and thumb; of course. Strangely, Dimitri didn't snap the index finger but rather went for the other hands thumb, snapping it like the other. Maybe he was going to go breaking the fingers on both hands; rather than going from finger to finger on the hands. The middle finger was broken in all three places, much like the index one; and as expected, the middle finger on the other hand was broken was well. Some blood was dripping out of the bones, as if some of them had broken through the skin. The ring finger was next; each break was painful and precise. Finally the pinkies were done, it went by rather fast.

The areas around the nails were nonexistent of course, making it easier to trim. Once more the clippers were lifted, the file and clipper itself had blood on it; though the file was slid back into the clippers. The clippers were set under the thumbs nail, and a gently squeeze of pressure was put down on it. The clippers squeezed even harder; this time clipping it off. Rather than just clipping off a bit of the nail, it clipped it off completely. The pressure vein was cut and blood dripped out from it, followed by a loud yelp of pain. The index fingers claw was clipped off as well, this one drew a small bit more blood than the thumb, following up to the middle, and then the ring and pinkie. Each finger was now bleeding rather badly; from the pads empty holes and the now removed nails. The clipper went to the right hand, removing the thumb nail. Dimitri's fingers had a bit of blood on them, and Sly felt slightly light headed. He went for the index finger, making this slower, then went to the middle finger's nail. He finished off for the pinkie finally, and the fingers were still bloody, yet no longer bleeding. Finally the nail clippers were set down.

The adrenaline was wearing off, and the needle was jammed into the vein again, missing it once or twice; and he felt the rush. He just wanted it to end, to find out what was next. He felt a hand on tail. "To skin or break. Hmm. Both will do. Yes. Break, then skin." The hand was joined by the other, breaking the tip first; he winced, and took a deep breath. The bone after the tip was broken, this one broke the skin. He went for the next bone; this one didn't break the skin but was still of course painful. Two bones were snapped this time; both broke through; though only one went through completely. One bone was broken this time, not breaking through; he finished up with another double break. His tail was boneless but he could move it still. "Now, how to skin." Dimitri muttered. The machete was pressed against the tail. Eventually Dimitri decided. The machete, with precision, was peeling the skin and fur off each ring slowly; inch by inch, blood drip by blood drip; making the tail look like bloody rings around the gray. The rest of the skin and fur was cut off, and he distinctly heard Dimitri humming.

Once his tail was nothing more than a mess of blood and muscle tissues, he felt something being poured onto it, lemon juice, along with salt. It burned, and seemed to be on the entire tail, rather than a small area. A nail was placed on the very base, and then hammer went down onto it, and did so repeatedly until the tip was down. Blood flowing through the nailed area more than the rest of the tail. The first few inches around the tip were nailed down as well, trying to prevent movement from it; those areas were bleeding too. Sly wondered if Dimitri was going to chop the entire tail off, and for a moment or two, there was silence. The lemon juice and salt mixture were still burning, as was the feeling of the nails holding the tail down. The silence didn't last long, and once again machete was at the tail. This time at the base, it was over as soon as it started and his tail was gone.

The hammer removed the nails holding the tip down, and some sort of rather strange glue like substance glued the fur back on. Sly was confused as hell at the moment, not only was the hole and wound where the tail was bleeding, but it looked like Dimitri had a plan for the now somewhat neatly glued together tail. Then he nailed it to the wall, like a keepsake. "What. The. Fuck." Sly breathed.

"A little something to give your little girlfriend to remember you by". He explained. Sly choked, Carmelita, this sick fuck was going to bring a bit of his remains to him. He'll probably bring his skull too. He really wasn't sure what the fuck to think. A man who he already knew was crazy was turning out to be batshit insane, as well murderous. This didn't add up, did Dimitri really hate him that much? Sly didn't hate him. He appreciated him in fact, but it was much too late for that. He was a dead man, at least he was taking his time on killing him. Probably thinking on what bit of him to mutilate next. He couldn't look at his hand, bile building up in his throat. He felt cold & tired. His eyelids drooped, the adrenaline was almost gone. He stifled back a yawn, and then it hit him. He fell asleep, the atmosphere dead quiet. The sleep lasted for what seemed an eternity, but at the same time only a few hours. His dreams were peaceful, blissful, away from his current high octane nightmare of a situation.

He was on a beautiful beach, lounging with the others. He didn't see Dimitri. He came into view shortly, walking towards him with a friendly smile and a beach ball. Then suddenly he popped it with one of his nails, which had suddenly grown sharper and longer. He had turned into a demonic creature of some sort, coming closer to him every second. He looked to his friends, who were now demons as well. The landscape was dead, palm trees drooped, leaves black and brittle. Dimitri lunged at Sly, claws and fangs bared. Sly started running, Dimitri gaining on him. The ground started shaking, then started to break apart.

The islands was now nothing more than destroyed, floating rocks with dead plants and a nearly dried up oasis, the ocean the beach was near was still intact, floating in the air. Sly stood on the edge of a cliff, took a deep breath and jumped. He landed on a nearby chunk of land and felt relieved. Until he turned around to see Dimitri, his expression filled with bloodlust. The other sets of land were too far off, his friends were gone. He shuddered; he didn't want to know what happened. The demon was over him, claws at his throat.

Then Sly's eyes opened. He was still there, sweating still, his hands still fucked up, his tail still missing. He did something he rarely did, he cried. Like a young child who had wandered off and was now separated from their parents. This lasted for a few moments, then he stopped, choking on his own breath for a pause, then was fine. Dimitri had come back in, cigarette in his hand. He put the cigarette in his mouth, paused, moving it to the side of his mouth for a moment taking it out for a second to blow a ring of smoke or two before approaching Sly.

"You have a good nap?" He asked. Sly nodded feebly. "Good, good. I'm thinking either a) cutting your hands off, b) going for your arms, c) going for your feet, or d) going for your legs. I'm partial to the arms myself." Dimitri explained, grabbing steel wool. "I'll go for the arms. Much quicker, oui?" He rolled up Sly's sleeves, making sure he could completely see the arms. He grabbed a thing of steel wool and started to roughly rub the arm, there was a feeling that was somehow making it more painful than it should be. Salt had coated the wool, and it was seeping into the bloody mess of the arm having the skin, fur and muscle being rubbed off. The process was slow and tortuous. Bit after bit of skin, fur, and muscle was rubbed off, salt covering each inch. The arm was twisted around once the front was finished, and all around and the back were cut into. Bloodied fur was surrounding the table, salt in some of the mess. The right arm was done, this time with an adrenaline shot first, and the wool being cleaned off. The process was just as slow as the left arm, and was twisted around again for the front to be done. The arm bones were broken brutally, along with the elbows and shoulders; one had a slight compound fracture.** Tears and** mucous ran down Sly's face as he whimpered lightly. Dimitri laughed once more at Sly's pain and misery, enjoying the whimpers and pleas for him to stop. The marine iguana shook his head at the pitiful display, showing his distaste. Sly's eyes were bloodshot looking from crying so much, and his throat was nearly dry, he swallowed some spit to prevent it from becoming dry. It seemed like it was nearly over. Though this was a peaceful thought, he still was terrified.

Dimitri started to slide a sharp tool into the fucked up shoulder blade, as if trying to dig it out. Wiggling the object under the bone, he did so. Sly shuddered violently at the feeling and the blood spraying out. The shoulder blade was broken in numerous spots with the blunt end of the blade, and looked as if one touch would turn it to dust. Dimitri put the tool down, and reached for a different tool. This one sliced through Sly's shirt, tearing it to shreds without touching his chest. Once it was off, the tool dug into the skin. It carved into it, as if he was trying to carve something. Sly looked down, and it read, "Crackerbox." The carving didn't stop and numerous messages were carved in, each looking like they were written in shiny, scarlet ink. Each inch was either carved into, or sliced off. The tool, like the previous one, was set down, and a sledgehammer was picked up. The sledge hammer was slammed down onto the ribcage, smashing and shattering numerous ribs in the process. He felt on of the shards pierce a lung, and started coughing up blood. Dimitri, who didn't want him dead just yet, prevented him from coughing too much. The act of kindness ended there of course, as the hammer was set down and replaced with clippers.

Dimitri removed the coons shoes and socks, allowing the feet to breathe for a few. Rather than starting with the toes, he went for the heel. It was dug into as deep as possible, blood seeping around the file. Once deep enough, it cut in a circulation motion, slicing it off. The skin lie there, useless and the other heel received the same treatment. It cut into the area inches away from the toes, cutting around them. Fingers were dug in, and the skin was torn off, both tops of each foot were skinless, and the work of the toes was begun. It was similar to the treatment of the hands, but rather than letting them be after the nails were gone, a few were chopped off. 3 toes remained, and the next foot had the same thing; those toes were now nothing but bleeding stumps and both feet missing 3 different ones. His ankle was twisted and the break caused a compound fracture on the left one. The foot bone was broken, and then Dimitri went for the other foot's ankle quickly breaking it; a bit poked out. Sly felt nauseous, on the bright side, there wasn't too much left of him to destroy now. Dimitri moved up to the hands, and the blade chopped off one of the left's fingers, blood spurting out of it. The middle finger was skipped over; and off went the ring finger. The pinkie was chopped off, and then he went to the right hand. Alternating on the fingers, just the index and middle; and the thumb was included. The bloodloss was overwhelming by this point, and a rather large puddle had formed around Sly's body.

Sly realized his internal organs were next, and he braced himself as the machete returned, gutting into his stomach. He dug into the hole, and felt around for a bit. The long intestine was ripped out slowly and was placed into a coiled up pile. The short intestine went through this as well, the pile even bigger than the longer one. A bit more feeling around inside before settling on the stomach, which he juggled around for a moment or two. Somehow, the acid remained inside it, and Sly gulped. He reached inside and grabbed the two kidneys, juggling them with the stomach; it was a rather sickening site. Dimitri was humming to himself once more, as he went for the appendix. The juggling masquerade continued, faster than before. The gallbladder and bladder were both grabbed and Dimitri was now almost out of organs. He stopped for a moment, placing them down. Dimitri found a way to put it back together, and took a sledgehammer, cracking the ribs as hard as possible. Sly choked and let out a sharp intake of breath, a bit of blood seeped through his mouth as a shard of rib pierced a lung. Dimitri took notice and opened the gaping wound in the gut to remove it. Blood dripped out of the open hole, and Dimitri panicked. He tore out the punctured lung, and then went for the other unharmed one. He went back to juggling the organs, while Sly stood there paler than a ghost and looking shocked and on the brink of death. With a disturbing finish, the organs landed into a neat pile near every other part of Sly he had done this too.

Sly felt his throat being dug into as it had been during the beginning of all this. It was pressed into for a moment, then the feeling stopped, the machete was lifted. Sly wondered if his skull, heart and brain were going to be disposed of, and Dimitri seemed to be thinking on it. He was muttering on whether to do so or not, and then came to the decision. He removed Sly's mask and hat; then picked up a corkscrew. The corkscrew was placed under the right eye, and dug under it. It dug under it completely before twisting around the back of its nerve endings. It twisted around and around; until pulling the eye out. Blood poured from the now empty eye socket and Sly was about as pale as he could be.

Finally, the nails dug into where his heart was, and then just when he thought it was over, it stopped. The stomach was pierced into above his face, acid pouring onto it. He avoided the good eye somehow. The jugular vein was dug into deeply blood formed around his nails, but they didn't dig deep enough to kill. Once more the heart was reached for, this time torn out Dimitri watched it beat its last few beats, and the good eye saw it get placed near him once it died. He went for the jugular vein once more, this time slicing through it quickly and completely. The machete was picked up for the final time, this time for a bloody decapitation, and to slice off the very little bits of flesh still remaining on the head. The spinal cord was broken in every bit, and then torn out and placed down. The other eye was torn out finally. It was over. He smiled demonically to himself, playing with the skull a bit.


End file.
